Surprising Seto
by Bikutoria1313
Summary: Seto's Boyfriend is planning a surprise birthday party for his 25th birthday. Will he be able to keep it a secret. Only time will tell. Yaoi, Setoxhis boyfriend, and other couples but not explicit with them. This story is now complete.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hey people, just so you know this is my first Yugioh fanfic. (my beta got me obsessed) So please don't be too hard on me. This is going to be a short story, only two chapters, so have fun.

Disclaimer: I regretably don't own Yugioh.

Beta: Telei

On with the fic...

Chapter 1

Ryou hung up the phone and stretched his arms over his head, yawning. The innocent looking white-blond looked at the phone and stuck his tongue out at it. "You are one extremely annoying piece of technology," he told the inanimate object.

He stood up from the chair that he had been sitting in and walked out of the office, heading towards his bedroom. The house was eerily quiet as he traveled down the hall, but that was to be expected at 3 a.m.

While he was walking Ryou was thinking of the reason why he was up at such an ungodly hour. He had been planning his boyfriend's surprise party, (his boyfriend was turning 25 in two days) and he had to call Egypt to invite some of their best friends.

Ryou grinned into the darkness as he remembered the conversation just moments before. He missed Yami, and talking to him and Marik had been great. He still couldn't believe that the two were engaged and planning the wedding for next winter. It completely blew his mind.

The three duelists had really run up a phone bill tonight. They had spent three hours planning both the party and the wedding. Ryou yawned again, all he wanted to do was crash into his bed and never wake up.

The small duelist walked into his bedroom and stripped to his boxers. He climbed into the large, comfortable bed and looked to his side. There was his boyfriend already sleeping peacefully. The white-blond leaned over and placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. "Night, Sweetie," he whispered.

Blue eyes opened slowly and stared into Ryou's own chocolate ones. "Where have you been?" Seto demanded, his voice still husky from just being woke up.

"Working," he replied without any hesitation at all, effectively throwing the CEO's own line back at him.

It was a strange reverse of roles. Usually Ryou was the worrying, dotting boyfriend and Seto was the workaholic who came to bed late.

"What the hell were you working on till 3 in the morning?" the brunet hissed, checking the clock.

"Stuff," Ryou replied sleepily, not wanting to talk any longer.

Seto was wide awake now. He hated people beating around the bush. He pulled himself into a sitting position. "Don't pull that shit with me Ryou," he growled, burning holes into the foreigner. "Tell me the truth or I'll... I'll... I'll tickle you until you piss your pants."

Ryou gulped. He hated being tickled, but he couldn't tell Seto the truth. The only choice left was to lie. The white-blond flinched. He hated lying but it was all he had left.

Taking a deep breath, Ryou spun his tale. "While you were at work today, I got a call. It told me that Yami had something important to tell me. So I waited until it was a reasonable hour in Egypt before I called." he stated bluntly.

"And what did Yami want with my lover?" asked Seto a little possessively.

Ryou giggled and placed a kiss on Seto's nose. He loved it when Seto got possessive. "Don't get so possessive Seto. It's not like Yami wanted me to dump you and jump in bed with him." Seto growled again, this time in the back of his throat. Ryou slapped him gently. "Stop it. Yami wanted to tell me that he and Marik are engaged. They are getting married next winter."

"Really. They must be happy," Seto told him thoughtfully.

"They are."

"But why were you on the phone so long?" he asked getting back to the topic of discussion.

Ryou sighed loudly. "Because they wanted my input on the wedding," he yawned. "Are we done now? I'm tired as sin and I just want to sleep."

Seto opened his arms and Ryou climbed in without any hesitation. He cuddled into Seto's chest and within moments he was fast asleep.

Seto looked down and kissed Ryou's forehead. "I love you," he murmured before he too fell into the slumber of unconsciousness.

When Ryou woke up the next morning the bed was empty. He had hoped that Seto would have at least stayed in bed a while longer, if only to keep him warm.

'Oh well,' he thought, stretching and going through his usual morning routine. The morning progressed as normal... that is until he heard his cell phone ringing. Usually people only called his cell if there was an emergency, so Ryou was a little anxious as he picked up.

"Hello, Ryou here."

"Ryou!" a voice exploded through the tiny piece of technology. "Have you heard the news that Yami and Marik are engaged?" Yugi squealed in delight.

Ryou winced as Yugi's voice broke the sound barrier, and let out a sigh of relief since this was no emergency. "Yugi. Yugi, calm down. Yes, I heard the news last night when I called them up and invited them to Seto's party tomorrow night."

"Are they coming?" Yugi asked, forgetting momentarily about the news of his yami's wedding.

"Yes, they are coming for the party. Actually, they should be in the air right now. They asked me to ask you if you would mind if they stayed with you and Bakura-

"Of course they can!" Yugi screamed into the phone without letting Ryou finish his sentence. Yugi's voice became muffled as he yelled at someone who was away from the phone. "'Kura, Yami and Marik are coming to stay with us for Seto's party. Isn't that great?"

Ryou couldn't hear his own yami's reaction, but judging from the squeal that Yugi released, the taller of the two had no qualms about the arrangement.

"So what time is the party supposed to start?" Yugi asked after his squealing was over with."

"I'm telling everyone to arrive here at 7. Seto and I have dinner reservations at 6, so we should be done around 7:30 or 8. That will give you guys at least half an hour prepare everything. Mokie will already be there, so just follow his instructions..."

"Ryou, you know that you are soooo super sweet! I can't believe that you are planning all of this." Yugi told him in a wishful tone of voice.

Ryou blushed and was glad that he was on the phoneso that the shorter duelist couldn't see his red face. "No I'm not..." he told boy on the other end of their conversation. "It's just that Seto has done so much for me and I want to do something special for his 25th birthday."

"Don't say such things," Yugi told the white-blond sternly. "If 'Kura did one tenth of the things that you are doing for Seto, I swear I could die an extremely happy man."

"Is that a hint, Yugi?" Ryou heard his darker half's voice float through the phone.

Yugi giggled as Bakura started to do something that Ryou really didn't want to think to hard about. The phone line went dead and all Ryou could do was stare at the phone while shaking his head.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and soon Ryou found himself at the airport picking up Marik and Yami.

As soon as the two tanned Egyptian men disembarked the plane, they jumped on Ryou with tremendous force. They both embraced him while talking a mile a minute about everything that had happened since they had last seen each other.

Ryou couldn't believe how good they both looked. The Egyptian sun had really done wonders for the two. "I'll have to keep you two away from Seto, or he'll forget all about me," he teased.

On the way to Yugi and Bakura's, Marik talked all about Egypt while Yami asked questions about what had happened in Domino since his last visit.

The child-like duelist was saddened when he dropped the bronzed Egyptians at Yugi's. He wanted to continue talking and maybe get them over to the Kaiba mansion, but he didn't want to risk the party being exposed.

Ryou arrived at the Kaiba mansion and as soon as he entered the house he was attacked.

A/N: so what did you think. You should drop me a review to tell me. I know that this is not a common pairing, but I thought it was just too adorable to pass up.

Peace out

Biku-san


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: hey people I'm back... you can take that as either a good thing or a bad thing, up to you. This is the final chapter of Surprising Seto, and I hope you enjoy it.

WARNING: this chapter contains YAOI and if you don't like that stuff, then I suggest that you don't read this. I have warned you and I will again. WARNING! So I don't want to hear any complaints about this story and it's yaoiness. So don't flame my ass.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any of its characters... except in my dreams.

On with the fic...

Chapter 2

"Where the hell have you been?" Seto demanded, advancing on the shorter man.

Ryou eeped and ran away from the CEO. He headed for the stairs, hoping to get to their room before Seto caught him. He knew that Seto wasn't really mad, he was playing.

This was a typical game that the two duellists played. One person (usually Seto) would pretend to be angry and chase the other (usually Ryou) around the house. If the 'mad' person caught the other, they got to have their way with the other. The 'mad' man always won. Well actually, both parties won.

Seto caught up with Ryou, on the stairs, and picked him up by the waist. "You are mine now, and you have been a very naughty boy. I think that I'm going to have to punish you."

Ryou squirmed in Seto's embrace, pretending to try and get away. "Please, Seto. Please, don't punish me. I'll be good from now on."

Seto growled playfully, into the crook of Ryou's neck. "Now where's the fun in that?" he demanded, pulling the foreigner into the wall and attacking the skin at the base of his neck.

Ryou moaned and wrapped his legs around the taller boy's waist. He wasn't at all surprised to feel the definite bulge pressed against him. "Seto... yes that's it... to the right," he instructed.

Seto followed the instructions to a 'T' and also grabbed Ryou's ass. He carried the smaller boy to their bedroom, never losing contact with the pale skin. He tossed Ryou to the bed and a second later he bounced on it too. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to get up tomorrow."

That hit the white-blond hard. "No, Seto, you can't! We have dinner reservations tomorrow for your birthday. We can't miss them..."

"But what if all I want for my birthday is to keep you in bed all day? You can be my willing sex slave," Seto told his lover huskily, his eyes full of lust.

"Seto you don't have to worry. I'm already your willing sex slave, but I still want to go out for dinner. You're my boyfriend and I want to eat out with you at an overpriced snooty restaurant," with that said Ryou kissed the brunet full on the lips.

Seto deepened the kiss and pushed Ryou onto his back. While his lips and tongue got themselves reacquainted Ryou's mouth, the brunet's hands were busying themselves with removing the clothing that covered both of their bodies.

When Ryou pulled away a few minutes later, needing oxygen, he was surprised to find himself naked. He didn't know how Seto always managed to take his clothes off without his noticing. Not that he was complaining, he was just curious.

Ryou lowered his eyelids and stared wantonly at Seto's cock. "Seto, get that thing in me, NOW!" he ordered.

Seto reached over and grabbed the tube of lube from the bedside table. He lubed up his fingers and inserted one into Ryou's puckered hole. "I will not just fuck you without any preparation," the brunet told the withering body beneath his, inserting another finger. "No matter how much you beg, you little slut. You mean too much to me," he kissed Ryou once more and inserted the third finger, scissoring them.

Ryou kissed his blue eyed lover back and bucked into his penetrating fingers, signalling that he was ready. Seto nodded his understanding and removed his fingers. Ryou growled at the loss but started giggling when Seto placed his legs over his shoulders. The head of his cock was tickling Ryou's entrance. "You ready, love?"

The white-blond nodded and Seto slid in slowly. Both men gasped as a heat filled them both but Seto wasted no time. He pulled almost completely out and slammed back into the smaller male.

Minutes later both were covered in a layer of sweat. Ryou was moaning and speaking in his native tongue and Seto was grunting inaudible words. The brunet could feel his climax nearing, so he reached down and started to pump Ryou's organ.

Ryou moaned louder, his breathing coming in quick gasps as Seto stroked him inside and out. Climax was inevitable. "Setoooooo!" he screamed, spilling his seed all over himself and Seto's hand.

Ryou's walls constricted around Seto and the brunet exploded into his lover with a cry. The tight channel milked Seto's cock dry as he spilled his seed into his lover. Minutes later, he finally pulled himself out and held Ryou close. "I love you," he whispered into the white-blond's hair.

Ryou let out a sigh of content. "I love you too, Seto," he said kissing the taller man's chest before both fell into a peaceful slumber.

Ryou was the first to wake in the morning so he slipped out of Seto's embrace and went for a shower. When he emerged from the bathroom, Seto was still sleeping like a baby. Ryou placed a kiss on his forehead and silently walked out of the room.

Grabbing the phone, Ryou called all the people on the party list. The calls took longer then expected because when he arrived in the kitchen, Seto was already eating his breakfast. "Morning Honey," Ryou called getting himself a bowl of cereal.

Seto stopped eating long enough to watch his lover saunter around the kitchen preparing his breakfast. "Morning yourself, Muffin."

Ryou giggled. He loved it when Seto got in one of his moods. He sat down across from the brunet and reached over to steal a sip of the CEO's coffee. "So Seto, what are your plans for the day?"

Seto stole a bite of the fruit loops to account for the stolen coffee, before answering. "I plan to go to work and come home early because my boyfriend is taking me out to dinner tonight."

"Really!" Ryou exclaimed with mock surprise. "Well, have fun with your boyfriend. I guess that I'll spend the night around here, since I'm being left out yet again," he pouted prettily.

Seto rolled his eyes and stood up to place his empty coffee cup in the sink. "See you later in the day," Seto said, kissing him goodbye.

Ryou couldn't help but watch as Seto shook his ass, before the brunet walking out of the kitchen and out of the house.

The rest of the day was over in a flash, and soon Ryou found himself sitting across from Seto. He was nervous about the party and Seto was picking up on those nervous vibes.

"Are you okay Ryou? You seem a little on edge."

"Everything's fine, Seto," the foreigner replied, standing up form the table. "I'll be right back. Washroom," he pointed to the restrooms.

But the restroom wasn't where Ryou went. He walked to the foyer and pulled out his cell phone. Dialling a number he waited for someone on the other end to pick up. "Come on. Come on."

"Hello..."

"Mokie, is everything in place?"

"Hey Ryou. Yes, everything is set up. We're all just waiting around for you to bring the guest of honour," the younger Kaiba brother told him.

"That's good. I've been worried. So, we'll be home in less then half an hour. We only have to eat dessert, so keep an eye out for the car. Okay?"

"Will do. See you soon," and Mokuba hung up.

"Bye Mokie."

On the way back to his table Ryou made a second stop, this time to the steward. When finished, he continued to where Seto was sitting with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

"You seem hap..." Seto stopped mid-sentence and shuddered. The smirk that his lover was wearing resembled that of Bakura's, and that smile always brought Seto pain, no matter who wore it.

At that moment all the waiters and waitresses in the restaurant made their way over to the CEO's table.

"Happy birthday to you..." They started to sing, placing a ridiculous birthday hat on Seto's head.

Even though Ryou was giggling uncontrollably, he managed to pull out a camera and he snapped a few pictures, "for the scrapbook."

On the ride home Seto was still steaming from the restaurant fiasco. "How could you do that to me, Ryou?" he asked with a bit of a pout.

"Ahhh, don't be mad, Seto. It was just some harmless fun," Ryou defended his actions.

"Harmless fun? Harmless fun! You call having waiters coming over and singing to you and placing a ridiculous hat on your head harmless fun? I would hate to see your idea of harmful fun." Seto yelled, shaking his head.

Ryou couldn't take it any more. He burst out laughing, tears rolling down his face. "Set... Seto... you looked... so funny..." he pulled out the digital camera and scanned them trying to find the picture from the restaurant. When he had finally found the picture he passed the camera to Seto.

Seto looked down at the piece of technology and smirked. There was the picture of him glaring at the waiters, while they sang to him. On his head was one of those childish birthday hats (only 10 times larger) and written across it were the words 'Birthday Boy'

"Alright, I'll admit it. That is a funny picture, but what would happen if I pressed the delete button?" he threatened.

"Just so you know, I have already sent copies to Mokuba and he will post them if I give the word."

Seto was stunned. "Come your birthday... I am so paying you back ten fold," the brunet threatened.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from the GREAT SETO KAIBA!" Ryou told his boyfriend as they pulled up to the mansion.

"Why are all the lights off?" Seto asked as he and Ryou made their way up to the Kaiba mansion steps.

Ryou stopped dead. "Maybe there was a power outage," his voice elevating to the next octave.

"No, that can't be," Seto stated opening the door. "If that would have happened then the emergency lights would have kic..."

A bright light stopped Seto in his tracks.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted at the CEO.

Everyone consisted of: Mokuba, Yami, Marik, Yugi, Bakura, Malik, Grandpa, Mai, Joey, Rebecca, Serenity, and Tea.

Seto turned on his heels and stared right at Ryou. "You!" he accused. "You lied to me."

"I had to... or else it would have spoiled the surprise," he explained, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on the brunette's lips. "Surprise! Seto!"

The End

So that's my story. My first Yugioh fic and the first fic that I have ever finished. Just because I am not going to add more doesn't mean that I don't appreciate reviews... so you can keep em coming.

Thanks for all the people who have already reviewed, I love you lots. hug

Lots of Love

Biku-san signing out.


End file.
